


Caminhando entre a Luz e as Trevas

by AltenVantas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bruxa deixou a sua magia fluir pelo o seu corpo, sentindo prazer e a doçura da noite. Ela olhava a casa onde estaria sua vingança, seu destino e todos aqueles que estavam do lado de dentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victória

Victória estava realmente consternada por ter sido tão fácil, para um local onde haveria refugiados – de onde ou de que, ela realmente não se importava – estava perfeitamente à vista e fácil de localizar. Por isso parou um momento para observar atentamente, afinal ter cuidado era primordial para uma vida longa, principalmente para uma pessoa que como ela vinha acumulando inimigos em suas costas como se fossem cracas em um navio. A bruxa ainda pretendia viver muito mais do que já tinha vivido e esperava ver muito mais coisas também, embora a morte – a cada dia que passava – fosse menos assustadora que no dia anterior. Victoria chamava isso de efeito da sabedoria.

Seus olhos castanhos, não conseguiram encontrar absolutamente nada além das proteções que ela já tinha derrubado. Algo proposital, para deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado, ainda mais desesperado sem saber se era uma pessoa absolutamente forte ou vários inimigos de força irrisíveis.  Terror era sempre uma boa tática para baixar as barreiras mentais dos inimigos, tão uteis quanto às barreiras físicas, tão mais necessárias às vezes. A única coisa que seria um problema eram as flores que serpenteavam ao redor da casa, balançando com o vento de maneira leve e tão plácida que pareciam ser inofensiva. Aparecendo apenas flores comuns, que cresciam em um penhasco que dava para um dos mares mais violentos conhecidos por homens e mulheres.

Sem postergar mais começou a caminhar, sentia o vento batendo em sua pele e levando seus longos cabelos negros com ele, era agradável e apesar de ser verão não estava tão quente tão ao norte assim. Por isso permitiu-se despir-se de seu casaco deixando-o no chão, poderia compara ou fazer outro se precisasse, deixando os seus braços pálidos a mostra para o sol. Por um segundo fechou os olhos, deixando aquela luz dar-lhe um prazer que raramente se dava por tudo o que ela representava. Seus passos eram calmos, sem a menor pressa e aproveitando o vento que brincava com o seu vestido deixando também às pernas a mostra, seus pés descalços brincavam na areia.

Deixou sua magia fluir através de seu corpo, formando uma camada de escuridão e noite ao seu redor, sentindo em seus ouvidos a canção da escuridão que havia lhe agradado tanto nos anos das suas juventudes. Sentindo o prazer percorrer as células de seu corpo, como poucas vezes podia fazer, já que poder sempre dava medo a pessoas que não poderiam entendê-los e que não poderia segurá-los com sua própria vontade. Ela tinha pena dessas pessoas, desses homens e mulheres cheio de sua própria importância que não se abriam para algo maior. Victoria não tinha medo, nem mesmo quando ainda era apenas um bebe caminhando na escuridão e mesmo agora que era uma idosa, coragem não lhe faltava.

As flores começaram a beber de sua magia, ela sorriu e acariciou uma das flores que cresciam em sua direção, enrolando em seus braços nus fazendo cócegas e arranhando a superfície. Pouco a pouco ela sentia-se drenar, sentia-se devorada por aquelas plantas tão bela e tão única. Era uma pena ter que matá-las, uma criação assim deveria ser preservada, deveria ser colocada em um jarro de vidro e mantida linda, vivida para sempre. O belo jardim estava em caos e em pandemônio. Seu sorriso era calma e sereno, deixando o seu rosto esbelto ainda mais belo.

Victoria conhecia sua magia, tão profundamente que podia senti-la em cada planta, enquanto era digerida e enviada para a terra para o que os Magos da Luz chamavam de Reciclagem. Ela chamava de perda de tempo. Como a terra pode reciclar algo criado por um humano? Como a terra pode reciclar a sujeira que não é natural sua? Tolos são todos eles e ela não era uma tola. Não, ela sabia como manipular sua magia, sua energia e sua forma para criar o que ela precisasse. Naquele momento era uma praga.

Uma praga que se alinharia as plantas, fazendo parte delas tão certo quanto à água e o ar, pouco a pouco a praga iria se propagar e um viraria dez, dez viraria cem, cem viraria mil ate que a planta não suportasse mais e explodisse em vírus, doença e morte. Explodisse em corrupção, destruição e nada. Absolutamente nada.

Victoria olhou ao redor vendo sua praga flutuar ao seu redor, como um pequeno filhote de cachorro, estendeu um dedo deixando o vírus pousar ali delicadamente para logo depois derreter-se em sua pele fazendo um tremor de prazer e vida percorrer o seu corpo. Ela deixou um gemido de puro prazer escapar de seus lábios quando mais e mais vírus derretiam em sua pele voltando para si. Seus passos eram calmos e certeiros, não precisava ter pressa, eles não iriam a lugar nenhum.  

-x-

Victoria não se importava em como era a casa, em como eram aquelas pessoas e muito menos no que eles estavam fazendo ou deixando de fazer. Ela só se importava com a morte dele, com a sensação de prazer eu lhe invadia cada vez que seus vírus se proliferavam no corpo de um deles, explodindo em detritos. Ela só se importava com a força que lhe vinha, deixando-a mais glutona e mais insaciável. E em sua concepção eles deveriam se sentir agraciados por serem mortos por alguém como ela, de uma beleza tão singular e única que fazia homens e mulheres jogar-se aos seus pés. Que já lhe rendera prazeres tão proibidos e delicados que um passo lhe jogaria num abismo. Em momentos como aquele Victoria se sentia um Deusa da Corrupção, mesmo que isso fosse infantil de sua parte.

A Luz apareceu em seu campo de visão quando chegou ao final do corredor, ela sabia que o seu alvo era o único sobrevivente na casa interia. Simplesmente porque sua magia não deixaria nada passar e porque não sentia a corrupção em mais ninguém, por isso deixou o seu sorriso mais belo aparecer em seu rosto, ornamentando-o como joias. Não fazia sentido ir em direção ao homem quando este estava vindo até ela e quando viu o rosto dele, deixou uma risada de puro prazer e deleite sair de sua garganta.

\- Você deveria ter morrido.

A voz do homem era um tom acima do sussurro, ela achou realmente apropriada levando-se em conta a situação solene em que eles se encontravam.

\- Não sou tão facilmente morta meu caro, caso fosse essa a verdade, outros mais habilidosos como você já teriam conseguido esse feito.

\- Você veio me pegar?

Ela balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva, afinal não era obvio? Ele não tinha percebido que tudo o que ela fizera fora para reconhecê-lo como alvo? Talvez não, os homens não eram conhecidos por sua inteligência.

\- E por que você matou a todos aqui? Eram pessoas inocentes, pessoas que mal tinham começado a se curar, não poderia deixá-las em paz?

\- Você matou minha família. Crianças, grávidas e homens. Você invadiu a minha casa em um ritual sagrado para o meu povo, você trouxe sua luz e sua justiça matando a todos eles. Por que você acha que seria diferente comigo? Por que você acha que iria respeitar algo que você não respeitou desde o começo? Só estou jogando com as regras que você estipulou.

Sua voz era calma, serena e composta como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo ou as roupas que iriam usar no dia seguinte. Ela já teve tempo para se recuperar, para superar a perda que lhe abatera anos atrás, contudo ela não poderia deixar a Luz passar impune, não poderia deixá-la pensar que poderia invadir a sua casa e matar o seu sangue e suas pessoas. Victória não era má, das Trevas e da Noite sim, mas não era má; contudo a Luz afastou as Trevas e só relevou a maldade nela.

Então ela era grata, por tudo que a Luz lhe mostrara e por tudo que era agora, contudo não podia deixar a morte dos seus em branco. Era uma mensagem, para os vivos e para os mortos.

\- As pessoas vão saber disso. Eles a trataram como uma assassina terão medo de você, não percebe isso?

\- Sim, eu percebo e é exatamente isso que eu quero. Eu os quero me temendo, que pensem duas vezes antes de tentar tirar qualquer coisa ou qualquer um de mim. Eu quero que eles saibam com quem estão lidando. O que a Luz mostrou.

Sua magia colidiu com a Luz que o homem mantinha a destruindo em milhões de cacos de vidros e gelo, espatifando no chão em um barulho agonizante. De seu vestido uma adaga surgiu em sua mão, que com facilidade perfurou a carne do homem abrindo-o deixando os órgãos de ele cair no chão. Ela observou até que a luz deixasse os seus olhos e caminhou para a luz do sol. Pensando que poderia aproveitar um pouco mais aquele tempo.


	2. Damien

Damien sentia-se cansado, tão cansado que abrir os seus olhos era uma verdadeira tarefa hercúlea. Ele não sabia o porque disso, na verdade em sua mente sonolenta e em devaneio, parecia perfeitamente aceitável permanecer deitado em sua cama dormindo como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer. Não que ele fosse se lembrar de caso tivesse, de fato não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa além do seu próprio nome e talvez sua idade. 12 anos. É isso parecia certo, não que ajudasse é claro, a abrir os olhos. Uma tarefa árdua essa, pelo menos seus ouvidos ainda estavam funcionando.

Assim na escuridão de suas pálpebras, conseguia ouvir um arrastar de uma cadeira, o farfalhar de tecido quando ajeitado, ao fundo conseguia ouvir o sons de pássaro cantando e água em movimento. Tudo isso formava uma imagem bem nítida em sua mente, mesmo que não estivesse vendo. Via-se deitado em uma cama, em um quarto iluminado com o sol que nascia lançando os seus raios dourados pelo como, ao lado da cama uma mulher estava sentada. Por que uma mulher? Pelo perfume floral que empesteava o quarto que até agora pouco não se fazia perceptível. Ele queria poder abrir os olhos e vê-la. Não fazia sentido sua incapacidade. Isso o deixava irritado.

Um toque simplesmente em seu antibraço, um calor cálido começou a irradiar no local, algo mais também começou a acontecer. Uma coceira logo abaixo de sua pele, que ia aumentando e aumentando até tornasse completamente insuportável com a outra mão tentou coçar, contudo algo deteve. O calor e a coceira havia se tornando um e irradiava pelo resto do seu corpo, fazendo tudo parecer um grande caldeirão de lava borbulhante começou a gemer e a suar com certa agonia. Ainda sim podia sentir-se mais forte, mais vivido e melhor. Agora parecia mais fácil abrir os olhos.

Aos poucos fora parando as sensações, embora se sentisse imensamente mais vivido e mais energético, com certa pressa abriu os olhos. A luz machucou sua retina, fazendo-o piscar por vários minutos até que tudo ficasse mais claro e diferente. Damien não conseguia se lembrar do antes, mas com toda a certeza não era assim que costumava a ver as coisas, porque se fosse não iria se sentir tão... Esquisito. Tão maravilhado com tudo o que seus olhos estavam percebendo com detalhes completamente novos.

Tinha a certado era manhã cedo e a luz caia completamente pelo quarto, mas só isso era certo. A luz não era simplesmente amarela, tinha tons em todas as cores do arco-íris, refratando e se misturando com tudo ao seu redor deixando tudo um verdadeiro show de luzes. O pré-adolescente não conseguia parar de ver, era simplesmente tão belo e tão único. Um sorriso ingênuo e realmente belo surgiu no rosto do recém-acordado.  Virou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro de espanto.

Ela tinha longos cabelos negros, que pareciam refletir uma luz azulada não importando que cor encostasse-se a ele, sua pele era tão branca que parecia neve e absorvia luz, embora os olhos fossem luminosos. Brilhando em tantas cores diferentes que ficava realmente difícil observá-la diretamente, contudo o que mais lhe despertava o interesse era a água negra. Bom, ele sabia que não era água, mas parecia tanto que o sua mente não conseguia evitar pensar em um adjetivo melhor. Afinal bem perto da pele dela, pulsando e fluindo com delicadeza, estava a cor negra mais bela que ele já vira e inevitavelmente seus olhos ficaram presos ali.

\- Vejo que acordou querido.

O menino retirou os olhos da água negra, voltando para o rosto dele, embora não conseguisse olhar diretamente naqueles olhos tão prismáticos. Olhando para baixo então, balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Você sabe quem você é?

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se não soubesse exatamente o que responder a mulher, sua voz era tão calma e convidativa que se sentia compelido a responder mesmo que fosse algo sem sentido.

\- Eu sou Damien e tenho 12 anos, mas isso é tudo o que eu sei.

 - Está melhor do que eu pensei que estaria minha criança, você se lembra de mim?

Dessa vez ele balançou a cabeça, desviando novamente o olhar para baixo, percebendo como os lençóis da cama pareciam como uma capa de cores vibrantes. Um sorriso tímido apareceu em seu rosto, eram divertidas todas aquelas cores que pareciam se movimentar, mesmo quando estava parado.

\- Eu sou Victória querido e você é meu sobrinho.

\- O que aconteceu com a minha mãe e o meu pai? Eu tenho irmãos?

A mulher – Victória – ficou em silêncio por um tempo e tão imóvel que o menino pensou que estivesse dormindo e isso o fez olhar para cima. As cores em seus olhos estavam mais paradas, praticamente de uma cor só, um estranho tom de rubi com partículas roxas que fluíam para fora. O pré-adolescente não conseguia entender o significado daquilo, por isso parou e esperou olhando-a intrigado.

\- Eles morreram meu querido, na nossa mais importante comemoração todos eles morreram.

\- Por quê? Eles eram maus?

\- Não querido, as pessoas que não entendiam e tinham preconceito para com a nossa cultura.

Damien não entendia muito bem esse tipo de coisa, havia acabado de acordar e não se lembrava de nada, ainda alguma coisa na forma como a mulher – sua Tia – havia falado despertou alguma coisa dentro de si. Medo, ansiedade, raiva. Sentia o seu corpo se curvando, o ar entrando e saindo rápido do seu corpo, sua mente ficando tonta e suas mãos fecharam-se entorno do lençol.

Viu o vermelho da chama tremulando em uma mesa de madeira que antes estava repleta de comida, pode ouvir o grito de crianças que corriam homens que falavam em um idioma que não compreendia e mulheres que queriam correr, mas não tinham para onde. Sua visão estava turma, um líquido começou a escorrer por ele e caindo por suas bochechas. Estava chorando. Sabia disso.

Havia um homem em meio às chamas, ele era vermelho e o fogo acariciava a sua pele, mas nada acontecia enquanto naqueles que dividia sangue despertava grito de agonia, via-os derretendo e havia outros em meio das chamas que não estavam machucados. Sabia que estava gritando, sabia que suas unhas já haviam cortado o lençol e tinha atingido a palma de sua mão.

Então tudo acabou como veio, uma mão quente havia em costado em sua nuca, fazendo novamente o calor se espalhar por todo o seu corpo fazendo-o se acalmar. Aos poucos sua respiração fora se normalizando, sentia-se mais leve e acabou deixando-se deitar novamente na cama.

\- Você se vingou não foi Victória?

\- Sim, meu querido e pode me chamar de tia se quiser.

\- E como eu sobrevivi tia?

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto da mulher, fazendo suas feições modificar, deixando-a mais bela e terrivelmente mais cruel. Sem entender muito o motivo, sentiu-se mais confortado e protegido com isso.

\- Não tem como eu te explicar isso minha criança, mas eu posso mostrar.

Ele viu a delicada mão dela aparecendo no ar, absorvendo a luz e ficando ainda mais pálida do que provavelmente era. Fazendo um espelho aparecer em pleno ar, era feito de algum material negro com pássaros e dragões incrustado ao redor, demorou um pouco para os seus olhos se encontraram no vidro do espelho. Novamente suspirou em susto e prazer pelo o que estava vendo.

Sua pele parecia uma película, transparente e totalmente desprovido de cor, por baixo dela viam-se vinhas, folhas e caules que se entrecruzavam e pareciam sempre estar em movimento. O que explicava a coceira que sentia. As folhas encobriam os seus ossos, como uma capa protetora e podia perceber que era dali que os caules vinham e as vinhas tinham pequenos brotos espalhadas por sua extensão. Ele não via veias e nem sangue. Apenas as folhas e tudo eram muito verdes.

Virou-se para o seu rosto e seus olhos.

Eram duas esferas totalmente vermelho, com alguns pontinhos brancos por toda a sua extensão parecendo um imenso morango. Sua pele do rosto havia mais folhas coloridas, como se fossem flores, ele não conseguia entender bem o formato porque seguia as feições felinas de seu rosto. Abriu a boca e pode perceber que seus dentes estavam ali, como sempre e sua boca parecia extremamente normal, seu cabelo era normal também. Liso e castanho escuro.

\- Co-como?

\- A magia não lhe matou querido, mas tirou de você a capacidade de renovar a sua magia e por isso o seu corpo entrou em estado de hibernação para se reestabelecer, contudo sua magia não voltava e por isso você não acordava. Então eu lhe trouxe a um amigo que lhe implantou uma nova forma de absorve para magia, como efeito colateral você tornou-se um hibrido.

\- Como isso funciona?

\- Você pode ficar no sol, como uma planta e as folhas irão sintetizar a luz em magia, ou você pode absorver usando as suas flores; mas acredito que seja melhor você se recuperar antes de fazer isso.

\- Mas antes de abrir os olhos, me senti quente, foi você não foi?

\- Foi. Eu incidi minha magia diretamente sobre suas folhas, por isso você deve ter se sentindo um pouco mal, afinal foi meio abrupto.

Balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, sentindo a energia que ela havia lhe dado indo embora, contudo não queria dormir de novo. Não queria se entregar as trevas novamente, queria poder explorar esse novo mundo que estava sedo aberto para ele.

\- Descanse querido, agora que o seu corpo se ajustou você só precisa esperar.

\- Você irá me ensinar?

\- Claro menino, sempre estarei aqui para ensiná-lo o que precisa saber.

Enquanto sua consciência estava se esvaindo de si, ele pode ouvir uma canção beijando os seus ouvidos e fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco melhor.


	3. Maxwell

Maxwell sentiu o seu braço tremer fracamente, contudo era o suficiente para deixá-lo totalmente anestesiado e sua garganta tão seca, tão ardente que nem mesmo a água ao seu redor serviria para refrescá-la. Não que seria diferente se fosse apenas uma sede comum, água do mar dificilmente é recomendável para esse tipo de situação, talvez a quantidade absurda de sair minerais fossem a causa. Sentiu o tremor novamente. Fechando os seus olhos, tentando colocar para longe as sensações e se concentrando prontamente em seus pensamentos, no que tinha vindo fazer ali. Sim, esse era o melhor caminho.

A ravina que dava para a sua casa apareceu a sua frente, era praticamente intransponível para qualquer que um que não tivesse o seu sangue em suas veias. Na verdade, até mesmo aqueles que possuíam tinham dificuldades para subir através do desfiladeiro e chegar até a casa, para falar a verdade nem mesmo a parte da frente era amigável devido às plantas de Marill, capazes de obsorver magia. Segundo conta as lendas, havia sido o seu ancestral mais remoto quem as criara apenas com esse propósito, a proteção da Casa das Armadilhas. Não que isso tivesse funcionando, é claro. Não impediram a Vadia das Sombras de avançar com sua morte e sua escuridão.

Nada a impediria e Maxwell contava com isso. Desde o dia que invadira a casa da mulher com Violet e Marius, estava à espera do voto da corrupção, da vingança e dos vermes que a Vadia faria com toda a certeza, apenas para vir atrás dele e dos seus. Seu braço tremeu, sua garganta ardeu, sua visão escureceu. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto magro e pálido do homem. As Trevas eram tão previsíveis, que quase não via mais graça em manipulá-las, muito embora ainda faltasse um ou outro arranjo para os seus planos. Estava quase terminando. Sua raia parou perto das pedras, ele murmurou algumas palavras em agradecimento e pulou para água.

Apesar de não ser nenhum jovem, o corpo do homem era forte o suficiente para içá-lo para cima, não precisava nem mesmo pensar para tal esforço, fazia isso desde a mais tenra idade. Sua mente pulou para o passado, para a noite mais escura do ano e para o dia que empurrou a pedra ladeira a baixo iniciando o caminho até ali. Seu braço tremeu, a pedra cedeu e sua magia compensou dando-lhe suporte. O sorriso tornou-se ainda mais selvagem, ainda mais alegre.

Maxwell havia escolhido a noite mais longa do ano, à noite em que as Trevas estavam mais presente, simplesmente por ser mais fácil. Precisava de uma família inteira, três magos dedicados a Luz e a hora certa. A família era fácil, todas as famílias das Trevas se reunião no dia da Noite Mais Longa para um ritual de afirmação, onde o ou a chefe da família chamava a Entidade e as benções eram divididas, era considerado assim o ritual mais importante para quem era filiado. Essas benções eram cruciais.

Os três foi uma pouco mais difícil, principalmente por Marius ter um senso de dever e ordem muito grande para se deixar manipular apenas pela sensação de poder, o mesmo não podia se dizer de Violet. Ela era cega de poder, cega por conhecimento e cega de ambição que as suas joias lhe traziam em forma de dinheiro, influência e claro, poder. Assim convencê-la a participar, era realmente fácil e uma vez com ela ao seu lado, foi ainda mais simples sequestrar a filha de Marius e colocar a culpa na família certa. Obviamente, a Vadia das Sombras fora escolhida.

Não havia nada além de planejado em escolher tal família, já que Marius e sua linhagem tinha uma vendeta pessoal contra a linhagem dela e por isso havia um motivo mais do que plausível para o sequestro.  Maxwell, ensanguentado e machucado devolveu a sua tão amada filha, dizendo para não buscar vingança e acabar com isso, contudo não fora o suficiente e a partir desse ponto tudo não passou de uma manipulação muito bem programado, para fazê-lo pensar que a ideia tenha partido dele. Por milésimo de segundo, entre um tremor de seu braço e o ardor em sua garganta, o bruxo sentiu pena para com o mais velho; mas isso passou. Se você é inteligente o bastante para não ser manipulado, então deveria aceitar as consequências.

O ritual fora simples, apesar de excitante, afinal eram três bruxos de longas linhagens iluminadas e tão poderosos quanto possível, pelos métodos normais é claro. Eles se encontraram na Casa de Ouro, onde os antigos rituais da família de Marius eram feitos, no meio do salão traçar as runas e se posicionar não levou mais do que meia à hora. Os cânticos foram sincronizados, em uma língua que não era mais usada há tanto tempo que nem mesmo o Tempo se lembrava delas. A Luz veio pura e brilhante, dando a eles benções e poder que eles precisavam, mas principalmente proteção. Não teria dado certo se não fosse por Marius.

Pisou em terra balançando a mão para secar as suas roupas, caminhou com passos rápidos e eficazes, sendo movido por seu tremor, sua sede e sua ansiedade em direção a casa. Não parou para ver as flores mortas e nem mesmo se preocupou com os corpos no chão, eles mereciam morrer se não era forte o bastante para se defender. Sua boca começou a salivar, sua visão começou a titubear, tornando-se vermelha como o sangue espalhado no chão e seu braço tremiam tanto que agora até o seu corpo estava dançando com a música de sua alma.

No final do corredor, estava o corpo morto de Marius, suas tripas espalhadas e o seu rosto em puro terror. Será que ele havia descoberto em morte, o que não percebeu em vida? Seria muito irônico se fosse sim, seria muito divertido se fosse sim. O tremor começou a ficar ainda mais violento tão poderoso que ele não conseguira evitar, caiu de joelhos perante o corpo morto e putrefato. Seu torso se inclinou seus olhos firmemente fechados, enquanto sua boca mordia alguma a primeira coisa que alcançava.

Devido ao ritual, devido à proteção que a Luz lhe fornecia, fora extremamente fácil quebrar as proteções e adentrar no grande salão onde todos estavam reunidos. Marius só queria a Vadia, Violet os artefatos escondidos e Maxwell haviam ficado com todo o resto, para destruir cada vida com fogo e luz. Com magia e força. Foi o suficiente para atrair a fúria das Trevas, o suficiente para fazer a Entidade se erguer, mas o ritual os protegia e por isso as Trevas não poderiam tocá-los. Amaldiçoá-los era outra coisa, uma coisa que não estava nos seus planos, embora servisse a um propósito maior.

O sabor explodiu em seus lábios, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de puro prazer, sentindo a tensão aliviar o seu corpo como um bom banho quente e quanto mais ele comia, quanto mais ele mascava, triturava e engolia, melhor ia sentindo. Racionalmente, sabia o quão nojento era, sabia que deveria sentir-se sujo e enjoado, vomitar e até mesmo tentar se matar; mas o sabor era a melhor coisa que já sentira em sua vida. Fazia valer a pena cada mordida nos órgãos pútridos, cada gole do sangue coagulado e cada magia que absorvia. Uma maldição não deveria ser tão boa.

 Violet não pode mais encantar itens, ela ainda tem sua magia, mas não é capaz de prosseguir com o seu trabalho. Não que isso a impedisse é claro, a mulher era muito mais esperta do que parecia e muito mais inteligente do que sua aparência dizia, a maldição não a atrapalhou. Marius tinha essa compulsão de ajudar os outros, de sempre colocar a sua vida como escudo protetor para aqueles que precisavam, mesmo quando isso poderia causar sua morte. Fora por isso que ele liberou os trabalhadores da Mina Negra e por isso fora pego.

Maxwell era um ghoul.

Um ser que deveria se alimentar de carne pútrida, de sangue sujo e da morte. Um ser que sentia compulsão por destruir e por matar, um ser que detinha um poder maior do que apenas viver. Isso servia aos seus propósitos e às vezes, como naquele momento quanto se levantava e secava o sangue de sua boca, achava que as Trevas estavam do seu lado. Se sim ou não, ele estava indo adiante. Seu braço não tremia e sentia-se satisfeito.

Estendeu sua mão, fazendo-a pegar fogo. Seu sangue era jurado ao Fogo, a Luz e ao Mar. Ele tinha os três, como um bom herdeiro tinha que ter e a Casa das Armadilhas era dedicada aos três elementos.

\- Ergue-se e limpe as impurezas.

O fogo se espalhou pelo ar, azulado e perigoso, queimando todos os corpos um por um até apenas as cinzas sobrarem. O vento soprou-as para longe, em direção ao jardim, ele sabia que as plantas iriam crescem mais fortes e potentes agora, não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia na Casa das Armadilhas e nem seria a ultima.

Subiu as escadas, indo em direção a sua sala de estudos, sentou-se na enorme cadeira feita de carvalho e cedro, olhou para a lareira sempre a crepitar. O que significava que sua casa ainda lhe pertencia. O homem sorria como se fosse Natal, feliz e louco, satisfeito e faminto.

Maxwell sentiu o seu braço tremer fracamente. 


End file.
